


You're Beautiful, No Matter Your Scars

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Scars, war scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut never liked the scars that were permanent on the side of his face. He could never tell what Sarge thought of them and that always cause him to think of the worse. Sarge has to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful, No Matter Your Scars

Sarge and Donut laid on the couch of their home. Donut laid his head on Sarge's chest watching the TV flash red, orange and yellow with explosions and screaming from the TV screen. The movie had been Sarge's choice like always but, Donut didn't care for the movie, he wasn't even paying attention to the movie he was stuck in his own thoughts and Sarge noticed that when he could hear a sob from the younger man on his chest. Sarge looked down at him and he could feel the tears soaking onto his red wife beater. He saw Donut covering his left eye and he knew what was wrong. Sarge pulled Donut up to see him face to face.

Sarge knew Donut didn't like the deep scars on the left side of his face. The scars made contact with his eye and he was partially blind from the damage to his face. Donut would always say he didn't mind the scars but, when he was found the first time they got back from the Red and Blue war in bed crying his eyes out made Sarge rethink that. Sarge put Donut's face into his neck and rubbed his back. He moved his hand aside and kissed the deep scars on his face and his eye lid. He kissed down to Donut's neck and pet his curly mohawk. He could feel Donut stop crying but, he continued to shake. 

He kissed down to Donut's neck and pet his curly mohawk. He could feel Donut stop crying but, he continued to shake. Sarge wasn't one to show affection but, when it was Donut it was a different story. He knew one thing that always made Donut happier no matter what.

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please, don't take my sunshine away."

Donut loved hearing Sarge's deep husky voice sing this song and it showed as Donut's shaking calmed down.

Donut looked up at him, his face a deep red and his eyes blood shot from crying. Donut clung to Sarge's large build and stuck his face into his neck. Sarge kissed him more and more on his face and he could soon hear Donut start to giggle. Donut returned the kiss. Sarge smiled and shut the TV off and picked him up and carried him princess style like he always like to be carried and went to their room. He knew by the time they got to their room that he would be asleep and just like he thought he could hear his soft snoring and laid him down and laid down next to him behind him making Donut the little spoon. He kissed his neck and fell asleep next to him.

Sarge was always happy do be out of character for Donut. He was the only person that could do that to him he would be the only person to ever do that to him.


End file.
